Gokinezula
Gokinezula (ゴキネズラ Gokinezura) is a kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gokinezula is a simple and destructive beast, who thinks he is a mastermind and devious monster leader, but in actuality is just a clumsy and cowardly fool who often sides with other bad monsters to look tough. History Debut: Zilla Jr., Windom and Horizon Brave vs. the Four Beasts of Fear Gokinezula appeared along with three other monsters known as Ghoston, Petero and Tsunokeler to attack Shikoku, Japan. As dawn approached Shikoku on the countryside of the island. a loud monster roar could be heard. Four giant monsters then appeared from the monsters and then headed towards the nearest city to attack civilization. The four monsters soon approached the city of Matsuyama and began to wreak havoc; Gokinezula opened his mouth and began to spray webs from his mouth at some buildings, covering them. Some military jets then fly in and open fire some missiles at Gokinezula, but Gokinezula grabbed some missiles and threw them back at the jets, causing them to blow up. The four monsters attack was interrupted by the arrival of Windom, who was going as Fire Windom. Gokinezula spotted Fire Windom and ran to him first, then swinging his tail like a club at him. Fire Windom grabbed the tail and fired a Laser from the spike on the top of it's head at Gokinezula, causing Gokinezula to roar in pain and roll over. Gokinezula then threw a small building at Fire Windom. As Windom then fell over, Gokinezula roared in a sadistic manner, then sprayed some webs at some buildings, coating them in some plastic. At that moment however, Horizon Brave then arrived, being dropped down for combat. Gokinezula then regrouped with Tsunokeler to fight against Fire Windom. Fire Windom fired his laser beam at Gokinezula, causing Gokinezula to fall over and stagger back. As Gokinezula charged at Fire Windom, then all of a sudden the ground rumbled near Gokinezula. A loud roar can then be heard, before then another kaiju comes out, bursting out of the ground; Zilla Jr. had arrived! Following Tsunokeler's destruction, Gokinezula then roared at both Fire Windom and Zilla Jr., spraying webbing from mouth at the two. Zilla Jr. raised his arms in the air and clawed for the webs to get off, while Fire Windom felt his cannon is starting to work again, so he then fired a Fire blast at Gokinezula. Gokinezula was partially set on fire, and then Zilla Jr. ran back in, then tail whipped at Gokinezula, firing down his Atomic Ray at him, sending Gokinezula crashing into many buildings. As Gokinezula then got back up, Fire Windom ran at Gokinezula and once he gets to him he drops kicks him, causing Gokinezula to fall over and roar in pain. Gokinezula then turned around and crawled away before then fleeing in terror, retreating from the battle. Strike the New Warrior of Light Gokinezula later reappeared in RP where he along with Zoa Muruchi and Banila attacked a Japanese city. Soon during his rampage, Ultraman Geed appeared and then did combat against Gokinezula. Gokinezula did the most fighting against Geed, but ultimately before he could do any more harm, a Gloker then came in and captured him, along with the other two kaiju. This left Geed having to deal with the Gloker instead. The Gloker vs. Monster Islands: Great Kaiju Purge During the destruction of the Gloker Mother, Zoa Muruchi was freed along with the other captured kaiju, then fleeing for his freedom. Abilities * Enhanced Reflexes: Gokinezula has great reflexes, allowing him to catch speeding missiles in his mouth or hands with such precision they do not detonate, letting him throw them away unharmed, or dodge them with great ease. * Webbing: Gokinezula can spit a white compound from his mouth which develops into plastic webbing capable of trapping opponents with little effort. Trivia * Originally, Gokinezula was to be named Zairas (ザイラス Zairas) but was changed to Gokinezula. This was because his official name is a combination of the Japanese words Gokibu and Nezumi meaning "Cochroach" and "Rat", the motifs used for the design. * Gokinezula was originally going to appear in an RP where he would have fought against Gamera, but he was then replaced with Alien Atler instead. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mutants Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)